


Late Night

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally and Lestrade have a late night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for "Satisfied" for Rare Pair Bingo round 5.

“Wow” Sally rasped out.

Sally, with her skirt hiked up a bit, was leaning back on the desk, trying to collect herself mentally, but she was still in an orgasmic haze. Greg had sunk into his chair after he came. He was currently sitting in the chair with his pants unzipped and his cock still out, his shirt a mess. The blinds were down in the office, though thankfully it was late at New Scotland Yard so the chances of being caught were slim anyway.

Greg was still trying to catch his breath. Sally could still feel now faint but pleasurable waves throbbing through her. She squeezed her legs together as if to subside the throbbing, not that it felt bad, but she was a little impressed that she could still feel her orgasm.

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” she said.

“Oi! You didn’t think I was capable of satisfying you?” Lestrade asked, pretending to be offended, but he smiled as he said it.

“Oh, relax! It’s always good with you. I meant… to do this _here.”_

“Well, I didn’t think I would make it back to the flat,” Greg joked. “And I just had to have you in the moment.”

“And it was so good Greg, I think I’m still coming.”

Greg laughed.

“Maybe we should have more spontaneous sex then,” he tried.

“Hold off there, we’re lucky there’s almost nobody here.” Sally warned him.

“I’m not saying every time from now on, but you have to admit, doing it here might have been why you enjoyed it so much.”

Sally leaned forward to slap his shoulder, but she ended up sliding into his lap. She kissed Lestrade, slow and deep.

“I’m kidding, you know,” Lestrade said. “This was fun, but god, it’d be tricky.”

“It’s fine, I knew you were. But I still liked it,” she said, before kissing him again.

Sally didn’t want to get up, and she didn’t have to, not right this second, but she knew they’d have a harder time getting up later if they didn’t, so she got up and fixed her skirt.

“Tuck yourself in,” she said to Lestrade and giggled at the fact that he had two things to tuck away. Lestrade seemed to catch on to what she was laughing at and put himself away before fixing his shirt and zipping himself up.

He stood up and kissed her again. Sally grabbed onto his hips.

“Let’s go home, we’ll see if I have another round in me.” He kissed her on the lips. “And if not, I’m sure I can still satisfy you somehow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy this round, but I gotta get my squares, haha. I might rework this one later.
> 
> Always welcome to concrit, and pointing out of typos/grammar mistakes/misspellings/inconsistencies/etc...


End file.
